Naruto: Mahou Shoujo Site
by Trash Hero
Summary: Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis SMP yang sering Dibully temannya. Memiliki kehidupan yang buruk membuatnya ingin mati. Namun, semuanya tiba-tiba berubah. Bukan menjadi sesuatu yang baik, melainkan ...
1. chapter 1

Prologue:

 _"Sungguh malang sekali~"_

 _"Sungguh malang Sekali~"_

 _"Karena itu, aku akan memberimu ..."_

 _ **"... Kekuatan Sihir"**_

 **Naruto** Created by **Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Mahou Shoujo Site** Created by **Satou Kentaro**

 **Naruto: Mahou Shoujo Site** Written by **Fitzal21**

 **Genre:** Adventure, Fantasy, Horor, Mysteri

 **Rate: M**

 **Enjoy Read!**

Pagi hari yang tenang dimana semua orang kembali melanjutkan rutinitasnya. Di sebuah jalan di kota metropolitan Tokyo ini, seorang sisiwi SMP menuju sekolahnya. Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis cantik yang hanya menginginkan satu hal.

Yaitu, MATI.

Ketika kau sudah mencapai ambang batas, hanya itulah keinginan paling 'wajar' yang kau inginkan.

Langkah kaki yang berjalan dengan tenang dengan pemikiran yang berkecamuk. Tidak terasa ia telah sampai di sekolah.

 _Aku terus berpikir, kenapa aku tidak mati saja._

 _Kenapa aku harus hidup, jika hanya untuk disiksa seperti ini._

 _Di sekolah._

"Kyyaaa!"

"Seberapa lama kau bisa menahan nafas hah?!"

Dengan kejam, kepalaku dimasukan kedalam kloset. Menahan nafas dari bau tak sedap yang tercium.

'Oh tuhan, sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini'

Tubuhku tergeletak lemas setelah berusaha menahan nafas beberapa menit. Sementara mereka pergi begitu saja, setelah selesai menyiksaku.

'Kenapa hanya aku?'

Bahkan di rumah.

"Uhuk!"

"Ada apa Sakura-chan? Baru satu pukulan kau sudah terbatuk-batuk"

Suara riang itu terdengar bagai sebuah suara anak-anak polos bagi orang lain. Tapi bagi Sakura, itu adalah suara seorang berhati iblis. Namikaze Naruto, kakaknya. Sering menjadikan dirinya samsak tinju sang kakak.

"Hen-hentikan nii-chan" suara lirih itu terdengar begitu menyedihkan.

Namun tanpa menghiraukan ucapan sang adik, Naruto malah menjambak rambut pink gadis pinky itu.

"Hentikan katamu! Diam saja kau sialan!"

"Tidak sepertimu yang hidupnya tanpa beban. Aku harus menuruti setiap perkataan Ayah sialan itu."

"Kau diam saja, dengan menjadi bagian keluarga brengsek ini dan relakan tubuhmu menjadi penghilang stresku" usai mengatakan itu, Naruto meninggalkan Sakura yang terbaring lemas di tempat tidurnya.

Terbaring menahan rasa sakit. Menatap hampa kehidupan menyedihkan ini. Hanya itu yang dilakukan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

Eh?

Sakura menaikan alisnya saat melihat komputernya menyala sendiri dan menampilkan sebuah situs.

 **Mahou Shoujo Site.**

 **To be Continue**

 **A/N:**

 **Yo, saya kembali ke dunia Fanfiction dengan fic baru. Padahal fic The Darkness aja baru satu chap. Tapi mau gimana lagi, saya sedang suka-sukanya dengan manga Mahou Shoujo Site dan Mahou Shoujo Of The End, karya Kentaro Sato.**

 **Akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk membuat fic Crossovers, Naruto X Mahou Shoujo Site.**

 **Tadinya sih, mau di Crosnya sama MSoTE. Tapi gak jadi, karena alur ceritanya nanti bakal rumit. Saya lagi males mikir soalnya, wkwkwk(suara bebek lewat).**

 **Udah ah. Gitu aja.**

 **Dah.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mahou...Shoujo...Site? " gumam Sakura, detik berikutnya muncul gambar seseorang yang berwajah buruk rupa.

Memiliki rambut dikepang dua, dengan wajah campuran. Bagian atas seperti wajah seorang laki-laki, sementara wajah bagian bawah seperti seorang gadis.

Gambar tersebut kemudian mengeluarkan suara,

 _"Sungguh malang sekali ~"_

 _"Sungguh malang sekali~"_

 _"Karena itu, aku akan memberimu ..."_

 _"... Kekuatan sihir"_

 **Naruto** Created by **Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Mahou Shoujo Site** Created by **Satou Kentaro**

 **Naruto: Mahou Shoujo Site** Written by **Trash Hero**

 **Genre:** Adventure, Fantasy, Horor, Mysteri.

 **Rate: T**

"Kekuatan ... Sihir?" gumam Sakura. Ia menutup mulutnya meringis melihat penampilan sosok tersebut.

 _"Website ini akan mengirimu sebuah_ _ **Magical Stick,**_ _terserah kamu mau memakainya atau tidak," jelas sosok tersebut._

 _"Semoga kehidupan mahou shoujo-mu menyenangkan~"_

'biib'

Layar komputer tersebut mati dengan sendirinya. Sebenarnya apa tadi?

Menggelengkan kepala, Sakura kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Mencoba tidur sembari memikirkan perkataan dari _website_ tadi.

'Kekuatan sihir?'

Waktu berlalu, keesokannya Sakura kembali bersiap. Menghadapi neraka kehidupannya. Kini Sakura sudah selesai bersiap dan turun dari kamarnya ke bawah, ke ruang makan.

Di ruang makan sudah berkumpul semua anggota keluarga. Ada sang ayah, Namikaze Minato. Ibunya, Namikaze Kushina. Dan terakhir ... Sang kakak, Namikaze Naruto.

Selama sarapan tak ada yang berbicara, hingga setelah selesai Minato memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau sudah belajar untuk ujian hari ini 'kan, Naruto?" tanya sang ayah pada sang anak sulung.

"Tentu saja sudah yah," jawab Naruto. Dia memberikan cengiran khasnya.

"Bagus, kau memang harus terus belajar, hingga lulus ujian dan masuk ke universitas Tokyo." Minato berujar sembari menatap Naruto tajam.

"Haha, ya" Naruto hanya kembali memberikan cengirannya. 'Kau saja yang masuk ke universitas sialan itu, pak tua' batin Naruto berucap lain.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura dan Naruto berangkat ke sekolah mereka masing-masing.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Di sebuah stasiun kereta tampak ricuh. Seperti ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Tolong berjalanlah di pinggir rel!"

"Sepertinya ada kucing yang terlindas kereta"

"Tidak ..." gumam Sakura, ia terus mengumamkan kata yang sama.

Sebuah rekaman memori saat ia pernah memberi makan kucing itu. Dan juga saat ia pernah berniat membawa kucing malang itu, seekor kucing yang mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri. Seekor kucing yang tak punya tempat.

Air mata mengalir, bersamaan dengan langkah kaki yang meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura-san?" tanya seorang pria bersurai merah.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa, Gaara-san" jawab Sakura. Kini ia dan gaara sedang berdiri di depan loker masing-masing.

Sakura membuka lokernya. Sedetik kemudian matanya membulat saat menyadari ada suatu barang yang bukan miliknya. Seperti sebuah pistol dengan logo Love di gagangnya.

Dia mengambil pistol tersebut, dan ternyata terselip juga sebuah surat disana.

 **Cara pemakaian:**

 **Tinggal tarik pelatuknya. Hanya itu.**

 **Mulai hari ini, kau juga seorang Mahou Shoujo.**

 **Mahou Shoujo Site.**

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara menatap Sakura heran. Pemuda tanpa alis tersebut sedang merapikan lokernya.

Menggeleng, Sakura memasukan pistol tersebut secara terburu-buru agar tak terlihat oleh Gaara kedalam tasnya.

"Bukan apa-apa, ayo kita ke kelas" ujar Sakura berlari meninggalkan Gaara yang kembali dibuat bingung.

Mengindikan bahu, Gaara segera menyusul Sakura.

"KYAAA"

Sakura kembali dibully. Salah seorang dari mereka meninjak kepala gadis itu dengan kejam.

"Huh, membosankan sekali" ucap salah seorang yang sedang menginjak kepala Sakura, **Yamanaka Ino.**

"Ya, si sialan ini sama sekali tidak punya tenaga," ujar yang lain menanggapi.

"Oh, apa mungkin, kucing peliharaanmu mati atau semacamnya?"

"Huh?" Sakura tersentak mendengar ucapan Ino. Air mata mengalir tak terasa.

"Hebat sekali ya~?" ucap Ino lagi, dia menyeringai senang.

"Dia jadi gumpalan daging dalam sekejap."

Mereka tertawa setelah itu, sementara Sakura hanya bisa menangis.

"Hey, sudah jangan menangis." ucap Erika, salah satu teman Ino.

"Daripada bermain dengan kucing kotor itu, lebih baik 'main' dengan orang dewasa"

Mereka menyingkir dari pintu gudang itu, membiarkan masuk seorang siswa.

Seorang siswa kakak kelas, menatap tertarik Sakura yang kini terduduk takut.

"Yakin nih, tidak apa-apa. Kalau aku mengambil keperawanan gadis ini?" tanya siswa itu sembari menyeringai.

"Tentu. Silahkan saja senpai~" salah seorang teman Ino menyahut.

"T-tidak ... Kumohon"

"Hentikan .."

Tidak ada yang memperdulikan suara lirih itu. Kakak kelas itu tambah menyeringai, menurunkan resleting celananya. Dia kemudian mendekati Sakura.

"Makasih~ baiklah, ayo kita mulai!" ucap kakak kelas itu sembari mencoba mendekap Sakura.

Mendorong tubuh orang itu, Sakura langsung berlari menerobos kerumunan teman-teman Ino yang hanya berdiri seperti orang bodoh.

"Ah, dia kabur!"

"Cepat kejar dia!"

"Hooaam" seorang siswi smp sedang berjalan santai di jalanan yang sepi menuju rumahnya.

Gadis bermata lavender, dengan surai ungu itu menatap malas ke depan

"Hm?" gumamnya saat melihat seorang gadis berambut pink melewatinya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Dia 'kan?" gumam kembali gadis itu.

Nafas Sakura memburu. Kini ia sedang bersembunyi dibalik sebuah mobil. Berharap tidak ada yang menyadari dia bersembunyi disana.

"Kemana dia?" ucap Ino. Dia dan teman-temanya, beserta sang kakak kelas kini berada dibalik lain mobil yang dijadikan Sakura tempat bersembunyi.

"Sial! Kita bisa apa? Ayo kembali," ujar Kakak kelas tersebut sembari menyeringai.

Sakura berusaha mengatur nafasnya, setelah mendengar mereka sudah tidak mencarinya lagi.

"BAA!"

Sakura tersentak kaget saat kakak kelas itu muncul begitu saja di depannya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa kabur lagi sekarang ~" ucap orang itu, sembari mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Sakura.

"Cih, disana rupanya" ucap salah satu siswi teman Ino. Hanya ada mereka berdua, sementara Ino dan temannya yang lain sepertinya sudah pergi.

Air mata kembali mengalir, detak jantung begetar cepat, saat kakak kelas tersebut menahan kaki Sakura agar tidak berontak.

 _'Sungguh malang sekali~'_

 _'Sungguh malang sekali~'_

Sakura teringat dengan perkataan itu.

 _'Karena itu, aku akan memberimu ...'_

Mata hijau Sakura melirik tas di sampingnya, pistol pemberian Website itu mencuat keluar. Tangan Sakura berusaha meraih pistol tersebut.

 _'Kekuatan sihir.'_

Pistol tergenggam. Sakura dengan cepat mengarahkan moncong pistol itu ke wajah siswa di depannya. Menarik pelatuk pistol dan ...

"..."

"..."

"Apa-apaan mainan itu, hahahahaha!"

Mereka berdua tertawa terbahak. Namun ...

'Boof!'

Mereka berdua hilang dalam gumpalan asap berbentuk hati.

"Eh?"

"M-mereka menghilang?" gumam Sakura bingung. Dia menatap gumpalan asap berbentuk hati itu.

"KYAA!"

Terdengar teriakan dan keributan dari sebuah tempat. Sakura kemudian menuju tempat itu, untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Dan di tempat itu, pemandangan mengerikan terpatri di depan sakura. Mereka berdua yang menghilang tadi, kini mati terlindas kereta.

"T-tidak mungkin ... Aku membunuh .." Sakura bergumam tak percaya, ia berjalan mundur menjauhi kerumunan itu.

Kini sakura berada di sebuah gang yang tak jauh dari lintasan kereta sebelumnya.

Zuuoor!

Tubuh Sakura terangkat sendiri, sebuah sinar menutupi tubuhnya, sinar menghilang kini penampilan sakura tampak sedikit berbeda.

"A-apa itu tadi?" dia bergumam penuh tanda tanya.

Sakura tersentak saat melihat sesuatu di tangannya. Sebuah simbol berbentuk hati.

"I-ini?"

Di tempat yang tak jauh dari tempat sakura. Sang gadis bermata lavender bergumam,

"Selamat datang ... Di dunia Mahou Shoujo."


End file.
